venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Mrs. Fitzcarraldo
Mrs. Fitzcarraldo was the wife of Don Fitzcarraldo (aka The Blue Morpho) and the mother of Malcom Fitzcarraldo (later known as the Monarch). She is a minor recurring character on The Venture Bros. who has only appeared in flashbacks, apparently dying in a plane crash in the New Jersey Pine Barrens in 1976. Character History Mrs. Fitzcarraldo spoke with an upscale accent and lived with her husband in a mansion in Newark, New Jersey. Little is known about her life with her husband, or her relationship with their son Malcom. It is clearly obvious that she did love her husband and vice versa. It's never shown if she knew about his alter ego The Blue Morpho or his regrettable tryst with Jill St. John and Stella Stevens in 1967, which was videotaped by Jonas Venture Sr. and used as blackmail against him. She did know Kano, her husband's sidekick, as they were seen together aboard the deck of the X-2 in 1968 when the original Team Venture travelled to Greece to attend the wedding of Jacqueline Kennedy and Aristotle Onassis.[[Spanakopita!|''Spanakopita!]] In [[Arrears in Science|''Arrears in Science]] we learn that Don felt overwhelmed with guilt for cheating on his wife. He revealed to Jonas in 1967 that they had been trying to have a child, but feared he was the reason she couldn't conceive. Jonas fed on that vulnerability and desperation for a baby, telling his friend it probably wasn't his fault as it's "almost never the fella", and boasted that science had made tremendous breakthroughs with fertility treatment. He then promised his friend to give his wife a "thorough examination", bragging that his science is "quite potent". In 1968 she had their son Malcom, heavily hinted to be fathered by Jonas Venture Sr. This means Mrs. Fitzcarraldo either had an affair; Jonas seduced her to boost his ego and preyed on their desperation for a child; or he artificially inseminated her, probably without revealing he was using his own sperm. Given Jonas' lack of loyalty or empathy, it was likely a one-time affair. Whatever the means, it did not appear to ruin the Venture-Fitzcarraldo friendship (on the outside), as years later the family would bring Malcom to play with young Rusty at the Venture Compound. What is known is that even through all the incidents, Jonas Venture Sr. took full advantage of Don Fitzcarraldo, blackmailing him with the sex tape, either threatening to embarrass Blue Morpho publicly or to show his wife. Regardless of his paternity, both she and her husband clearly loved Malcom. And she did still love her husband up through her death. Mrs. Fitzcarraldo died in a plane crash in the New Jersey Pine Barrens in 1976, when their son was only eight years old. According to the Guild, someone took credit for the crash that killed her and her husband, but the killer's name is unknown. Don's last memories were of his wife looking at him with fear, knowing their fate. Their son Malcom survived, though it seems no member of Team Venture ever attempted to see if he had survived or not. Either in an act of grief or wanting a new "toy" Jonas Venture Sr. resurrected her husband as Venturion on September 30, 1976. ''Arrears in Science'' This decision was received with disgust by the original Team Venture members, who stated Jonas had crossed the line. Though Jonas said he gave him new "life", he never did attempt to teach Venturion about his old identity, his wife, or his son. Episode Appearances Season 5 *''S.P.H.I.N.X. Rising'' (seen in photograph) *[[Spanakopita!|''Spanakopita!]] (flashback, briefly seen on the speedboat) Season 7 *[[Arrears in Science|''Arrears in Science]] (flashback) Trivia * The Fitzcarraldo home is based on a real mansion in Newark, New Jersey, the Krueger-Scott Mansion. * The surname "Fitzcarraldo" is a reference to the 1982 Werner Herzog film ''Fitzcarraldo''. It portrays would-be rubber baron Brian Sweeney Fitzgerald, an Irishman known in Peru as Fitzcarraldo, who is determined to transport a steamship over a steep hill in order to access a rich rubber territory in the Amazon Basin. The film is derived from the historic events of Peruvian rubber baron Carlos Fitzcarrald. * In ''The Saphrax Protocol'' it is revealed that The Monarch is a blood relative of Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture. Earlier in Season 7, a scene in ''Arrears in Science'' implied that Jonas Venture Sr. impregnated Mrs. Fitzcarraldo, which would make him The Monarch's real father. References Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Monarch Family Category:Voiced By Cristin Milioti Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Smokers